Divine
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Suzaku cannot think how this situation could get any more bizarre. It's probably two o'clock in the morning, and his best friend, princess, enemy in combat, and student council president are all staring at his naked ass.


**Divine**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**Warning(s): Explicit M/F and M/M**

**AN: **I really have nothing to say for this fic. I think the summary speaks for itself. XD

* * *

><p>The sheets are tangled around Suzaku's legs as he tosses and turns. He is not used to this. He is usually a heavy sleeper, losing consciousness as soon as his head hits the pillow.<p>

Tonight, however, he is restless. He tries to will himself to sleep by clenching his eyes shut, but it is no use. Sleeping is not like fighting. Trying hard is counterproductive. So he rolls around in his bed, trying to find the right spot, and that's when he feels a warm puff, like a breath, on his cheek.

Someone is in bed with him.

Suzaku's eyes immediately snap open, and he flicks on the lamp on his bedside table to see…

"…Euph…ie?"

The Third Princess giggles, girlish and happy, sitting on her heels as she gazes at Suzaku as if he is the single greatest thing she has ever seen. Suzaku's mind works; he tries to think _why_ she is here, _how_ she is here. Euphie is whimsical, the type to fall out of windows and into someone's arms. Is she also the type to randomly climb into someone's bed?

This thought is silenced when she leans down and presses her lips against his, and they are soft and full, just like he imagined them to be. Instinctively, he pulls her down on top of him, and she makes a little "oof" noise, but she continues to kiss him, her lips parting so he can slip his tongue inside. Her clothed breasts are pressed against his bare chest, and her bare feet are digging into his pajama bottoms (and Suzaku can't help but heave an internal sigh of relief that he didn't just wear boxers or, even worse, go commando tonight).

When Euphie pulls back, her lips are red and swollen, and she is still staring at Suzaku in a way that is worryingly reverential. She traces a hand down his pecs to his abdominals, still smiling, and Suzaku has to ask.

"Why…?"

He doesn't need to finish because she understands. "Because I missed you, Suzaku," she says, smile widening. "Well, we _all_ missed you."

"…_We?"_

And it is then that a chuckle reverberates against Suzaku's shoulder, low and baritone. Slender fingers he would recognize anywhere run down the small of his back, and Suzaku bites back a gasp.

He turns to see none other than Lelouch, clad in usual Ashford attire. He looks as handsome as ever, violet eyes filled with mischief, a single brow raised, and his lips forming an alluring smirk.

"I get a kiss too, don't I?"

Before Suzaku can respond, Lelouch's mouth is on his. It is much different than kissing his sister. They are both inexperienced, but he tries to make up for it with brashness. He is passionate and sloppy, and he grabs Suzaku's hair, pulling it almost to the point of pain.

Suzaku kisses back, grabbing both of his shoulders and pinning him down so he is over him. Lelouch is moaning into the kiss, his hands traversing Suzaku's body like Euphie's had. Suzaku's abs tremble under his touch, and then Lelouch moves on to his nipples, rubbing his fingers against them.

Suzaku is the one to break the kiss, and a thread of saliva falls apart. "…Why?"

"Don't overthink things," Lelouch whispers. He's kissing his way down Suzaku's chest now. "That was always your weakness."

"We just want to make you feel good," Euphie says. "That's all."

Suzaku looks up to see Euphie smiling brightly, her hands folded in her lap. She does not look at all perturbed that only a few seconds okay her knight was making out with her brother. Not at all. In fact, a rosy hue has risen to her cheeks…

"Don't stop. We were enjoying the show."

Suzaku turns around again, and that's when the full meaning of the word "we" hits him like a ton of bricks. Milly and Kallen are standing over the bed, both looking amused. Suzaku is confused – not over how they appeared out of nowhere but over how Kallen looks. She and Milly are both dressed in their Ashford uniforms, but Kallen's hair is flipped up in her usual Black Knight fashion. Isn't she worried about blowing her ill-girl cover in front of anyone else?

Apparently not. She flops down on the bed and kisses him hard. It's not like Euphie or Lelouch. It's competitive, almost cutthroat, and Suzaku matches her until they have to pull back, breathless.

"You said yourself that you liked me better livelier," Kallen says, lips grinning and wet. "How was that?"

"I…" Suzaku trails off to see that Lelouch, Euphie, and Milly are all sitting on the bed, gazing at him with disturbingly fond expressions. He averts his eyes. "To be honest, I didn't think you liked me."

Kallen laughs. "I don't." She focuses her attention on Suzaku's chest and runs her hand past his abs to where his pelvis begins to form. "I could learn to appreciate _this_, though."

She kisses him again, and Suzaku feels a mouth against his cheek. From his peripheral vision, he can see Euphie, expression serene and eyes closed as she traces his jaw line with her lips. On the other side, Milly is kissing down his bicep; she notices Suzaku looking at her from the side of his eye and winks before leaving a hickey on his arm.

"Enough."

Lelouch's voice. Commanding and deep. Milly and Euphie both stop, and Kallen removes herself from Suzaku with a resounding _pop_. Suzaku expects Lelouch to be irritated from the tone of his voice, but, instead, he looks more amused than anything else.

"Suzaku, lie down," he commands from where he is reclined at the foot of the bed.

Suzaku does as he is told, lying down supine with his head on the pillow.

Lelouch smirks. "Actually, I _meant_ to say on your stomach." Once again Suzaku obeys without protest. "And _don't_ turn around."

This order is slightly worrying to Suzaku, but he does not think much of it until someone begins to pull down the elastic of his pajama pants. He is not wearing underwear, so the air nips at his ass.

"What are you…?" Suzaku begins to ask, beginning to turn around, but a hand presses his face into the pillows.

"Stay still," Lelouch says.

Suzaku could easily fight back, but there's a (disturbingly) large part of him that does not actually, well, _want_ to. It's the latter part that trumps in the end. Suzaku lays completely still, face turning hot as his pajama pants are pulled down all the way.

For a long while, it is silent, and Suzaku cannot think how this situation could get any more bizarre. It's probably two o'clock in the morning, and his best friend, princess, enemy in combat, and student council president are all staring at his naked ass.

"Beautiful," Euphie breathes.

"It's _glorious_," Lelouch whispers, voice soft and appreciative.

And Suzaku has no idea what they're talking about until he feels four different hands on his ass, and he is glad his face is buried in the pillows because his cheeks must be on fire.

"I wish he could have worn that flight suit around in the palace," Euphie says, voice wistful, "but I know Cornelia would have never approved."

"It's too bad uniforms are required at Ashford," says Lelouch, and Suzaku can hear the smirk in his voice.

"And to think it's wasted on the likes of someone like Lloyd!" Milly exclaims ostentatiously. "What a shame!"

It is then that Suzaku feels someone _squeezing_ his ass, and he has to restrain the urge to shudder. It feels good. Weirdly.

"Huh," Kallen mutters. "Just as firm as it looks."

"There's a word for that, isn't there?" Milly asks. "For someone with a nice ass?"

"Yes," Lelouch says, and Suzaku can feel one of the hands rubbing his ass as if it were a genie lamp. "_Callipygian_."

After that, all Suzaku hears is whispering and the occasional feminine giggle, the pressure of hands still on his rear. He wants to turn around and ask what's going on, but, at the same time, he doesn't. In a way, it's almost exhilarating. He's in the army, so of course he's been in vulnerable positions before, but this is different…

It's also different when most of the hands go away, and someone is spreading his cheeks apart. Suzaku gasps loudly, and there is a chorus of girlish giggles from behind. This must be Lelouch's doing, he thinks, but then his mind goes blank because _oh._

_Oh._

It takes Suzaku a second to realize that "oh" isn't just a thought – it's also what he's moaning aloud at the moment. He grits his teeth and attempts to remain silent, but it's _hard_ because he is being licked _there._ He never thought that kind of thing would feel good, but it does oh god it does. Lelouch's tongue swipes over his hole with confident strokes, and Suzaku grabs onto the sheets, using them as some sort of leverage.

He can feel himself hardening as the sensation continues, blood pooling in his groin. The licks are relentless, and he unconsciously begins rutting his erection against the sheets. God, it feels so good so damn good. He barely even registers the soft hands trailing down his back. He's grunting now, a pressure building up in his groin, and then the tongue slips _inside_, and he outright groans.

"Stop squirming around." Lelouch's voice, but the tongue is still inside of him. Suzaku's eyes snap wide open. Then who – ?

He gets his answer when the tongue is removed, and he hears, "It's been a while since I've done _that_."

He turns around to see Milly Ashford grinning at him, both of her delicate hands on his ass. Beside her, Kallen is stroking his calf, Euphie is stroking his thigh, and Lelouch is circling his left ankle with a single finger.

"How was that, big guy?" Milly asks with a wink. Suzaku cannot help but find it strange that she's referring to him as "big guy" when she's taller than him, but he also realizes that questioning _anything_ at this point is rather pointless.

"I…" Suzaku trails off, thinking of the right thing to say. In the end, all he can think to reply with is, "Thank you."

Milly laughs. "You really have excellent taste, Euphie." _Euphie?_ Since when were Milly and Euphemia on a familiar basis? "Great ass and grateful. You know how to pick your knights."

Euphie merely smiles. "He really is something, isn't he?" She leans down to press a kiss against Suzaku's thigh, and he shifts slightly, and the shift reminds him that he is still very much hard.

Suzaku turns over so he is no longer ass-up on the bed, and he can see that his cock is completely erect. Pre-cum is forming at the tip, and it's practically begging to be touched.

No one touches it.

Instead, they all start kissing different portions of his body. Euphie crawls across the bed and lays his head in her lap, kissing his nose and cheeks and mouth from upside down. Milly is sucking on his fingers in a way that makes his cock throb, and Kallen is kissing down his stomach, his abs trembling in response. Lelouch is at his feet, placing a small kiss on each of his toes before taking each one into his mouth.

It's a sensory overdrive, and Suzaku thrusts up fruitlessly only to meet air. He whimpers. Lelouch looks up, Suzaku's toes plopping out of his mouth, and he smirks in a keenly wicked way, crawling in between Suzaku's spread legs.

He licks Suzaku's cock from the shaft to the head, and that it is all it takes for Suzaku to come.

Lelouch's pulls back, licking his lips as Suzaku bucks his hips, his release landing on the bed and his own chest. It takes Suzaku a moment to realize that Kallen and Milly have stopped in their ministrations and are merely smiling at him. Above him, Euphie is stroking his hair.

Suzaku sits up. "I should…" Now Lelouch is staring at him as well, eyebrow raised. "Um, do you want me to do anything…?"

Suzaku has never had sex with more than one person before, but he's fairly certain he can make all four of them come. Plus, it's only fair after what they did for him.

(Never mind how nice it would be to see their faces twisted in pleasure).

But Lelouch shakes his head. "No," he says.

"This is about _you_, Suzaku," Euphie adds from behind. "Not us."

"Is it that hard to understand that we want you?" Milly asks.

Suzaku thinks about that question for a moment. "…Uh, kind of."

"Don't be so humble," Euphie says, placing a hand on his cheek. "You _do_ know you're handsome, don't you?"

Suzaku flushes. "I'm not that—"

"Your body," Lelouch asserts, cutting him off and placing a kiss on his navel, "is positively _divine_."

Suzaku's flush darkens. "No, it isn—"

"Yeah, it is," Kallen snaps, glaring at him. "Seriously, stop it. The whole self-effacing thing is getting old."

Suzaku never thought he would be chewed out for not having a very high opinion of himself. Apparently, he was wrong. "…I'm sorry?"

Lelouch chuckles. "You know, I think I understand now." He gazes at Suzaku with half-lidded eyes, expression sultry and sensual. "He wishes to see us _bare_."

Kallen snorts. "He's already seen me naked."

"There's no need to brag," Euphie says as sweetly as ever.

And, before Suzaku can actually comprehend what has been decided, he hears the shifting and unzipping of clothing. Suzaku can only shake his head in bewilderment. It's like they're some kind of hive mind.

Kallen is quick and efficient about removing her clothing; she's completely naked in thirty seconds flat. Lelouch and Milly, on the other hand, are slow, sensuous. They put on a show of sorts. Milly slowly pulls her socks down and blows him air kisses. Lelouch smirks at him as he undoes his shirt with languid fingers.

It's while Suzaku's not-so-discreetly ogling Kallen's breasts that he feels his hand being pulled behind him, and he feels something soft and warm…and what seems to be a nipple.

Euphie giggles from behind, and Suzaku's face reddens as she moves his hand in circular motions. He can feel her nipple hardening beneath his palm, her breath coming in gasps, and he can already feel himself becoming aroused.

In front of him, Milly unclips her bra, and it falls onto the bed. Lelouch removes his underwear by rolling it down one leg, and he folds it with the rest of his clothes off to the side. They are both (finally) naked, and it is then that Euphie decides to crawl in front of him as well.

Suzaku never imagined being confronted by three pairs of naked breasts (at least not in real life), but they're right in front of his face. He keeps looking from Euphie to Milly to Kallen; it's a bit overwhelming.

"I really can't compete in this area, can I?" Suzaku turns toward Lelouch, and the other boy is thin and pale and beautiful. Suzaku's eyes trail downward to see that Lelouch's cock is hard and flushed between his thighs, and so Suzaku crawls toward him…

Lelouch grabs him by the chin. "No," he says, but his expression is fond; he strokes Suzaku's cheek with his thumb. "This is about your pleasure – no one else's."

Suzaku opens his mouth to protest, but someone tapping him on the shoulder distracts him. He is surprised to see that it is Kallen when he turns around. She smiles in a way that is somewhat cruel and then crawls over him, straddling his legs.

She hunkers down, pressing an elbow against the bed, and Suzaku wants to ask 'what,' but all coherent thought is erased from his mind when she takes a hold of his half-hard cock and places it in between her breasts.

"_Ah!"_

She's moving up and down, pressing her breasts against his dick, and Suzaku can only watch as his cock grows between her cleavage. Moisture is leaking from the head, and he's completely hard again. The friction is delicious, and he throws his head back, moaning and groaning.

"Serves you right," Kallen says, sounding smug yet slightly breathless. "Don't pretend like you weren't looking."

"_Ngn_," Suzaku replies. If this is his punishment for staring at her chest, then he accepts it wholeheartedly.

Suddenly, however, she stops moving, and Suzaku's eyes shock open. Kallen is removing his erection from in between her breasts, and he's practically at the point of begging (_please please more more_), but then she wraps her hand around his shaft.

"Buck up, and I'll kill you," Kallen says, and then she's wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

If Suzaku was a virgin, then he might have thrust up, but he isn't; he has control over his body. As Kallen slowly (so, _so_ slowly) takes more in, he remains still, trembling slightly.

And then she suddenly pulls off.

Suzaku gasps aloud from the loss of contact, but Kallen pays no heed. She turns toward Milly.

"You should do it now," she says.

"Wha...?" Suzaku asks groggily.

Milly winks and waggles her hand. "I have magic fingers."

And Suzaku does not have time to comprehend what she means by that because Kallen's mouth is around his cock once again. It's so warm and wet, and her eyes are on his as her head bobs up and down. He likes her eyes. They're big and blue, but this also feels so damn good that it's practically an involuntary reaction when he shuts his eyes, breaking contact. He hears a slick noise, like lotion being applied, but he does not think much of it because he cannot think about anything besides the wet heat engulfing his erection.

"Spread your legs more," Milly coos.

Suzaku obeys mindlessly and hears Lelouch say something like, "Such flexibility." Kallen takes more of him in, and Suzaku faintly registers slick fingers on his thigh, on his buttock, on his…

Suzaku's eyes snap open, and he sees Kallen and Milly both settled between his thighs. Milly smiles reassuringly and kisses the inside of his thigh and fondles his balls with her other hand. "Relax, relax," she murmurs. "It's not much different than before."

It takes a moment, but Suzaku wills his body to relax. Milly's finger slips in easily enough, but he still isn't able to restrain a gasp. She moves in and out, slowly, steadily, and it starts to feel good. When she adds another finger, there's a bit of a burning and stretching sensation, but Kallen is providing ample distraction from any pain. A third finger, and he doesn't even notice because Kallen is swallowing him down.

He almost closes his eyes in pleasure again when Milly presses against a spot inside of him that causes his mouth to moan and his body to shudder. But then he sees two faces hovering over him and gazes up into two pairs of purple eyes.

"You want me inside of you, don't you?" Lelouch's tone is taunting, but his expression is soft, almost caring.

"And you want to be inside of me, right?" Euphie's voice and face are both earnest.

Suzaku means to affirm this, but it instead comes out as a garbled, _"Ngahhhhh."_

Lelouch chuckles. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'

Suzaku's only response is an embarrassingly needy groan as his cock pulses, and he clamps around Milly's fingers. He fists the sheets as he rides out his orgasm, feeling warm, soothing hands on his body as he releases…

…into Kallen's mouth.

Shit. Suzaku's eyes widen because he should have warned. Should have given her time to pull off. That was just inconsiderate. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Kallen can't reply because, well, she has his…_mouthful_. To his surprise, she swallows it rather than spitting it out, and she doesn't appear angry at all with him.

"Don't apologize," she says, and she reaches over to ruffle his hair in a fond gesture as if he is a puppy.

Well, okay, maybe a puppy is too innocent a metaphor considering he just came. _Twice_. But still. Kallen's touches are tender and warm, and Suzaku leans into them.

When Milly removes her fingers from his ass, Suzaku almost regrets the loss of contact, but her lips on his more than make up for it. She tastes sweet and minty and wastes no time deepening the kiss until she abruptly pulls away.

She and Kallen suddenly move out from between his legs, and Suzaku is confused until Lelouch and Euphie crawl right up to him. That's when he remembers what they said, and he can't help but savor the very thought: Lelouch over him and Euphie under him, their lovely pale skin flushing pink as they press against him.

Yes, that would be a dream come true. Suzaku smiles, and he hears Lelouch laugh, deep and rich.

"Such stamina," he says, placing a hand on Suzaku's pelvis, and Suzaku looks down to see that he is hardening again. "You truly are a marvel."

Suzaku shakes his head even though he knows it's in vain. And indeed it is. Lelouch laughs again and asks, "Don't you agree, Euphie?"

"Oh, yes," she agrees. "He's lovely." She smiles kindly at him, but there's mischief in her eyes as she places her hand next to Lelouch's; Suzaku has to consciously suppress a shudder.

"What will it take to make you understand that?" Lelouch inquires, voice innocuous as he wraps his hand around Suzaku's cock.

"Um." It's difficult for Suzaku to concentrate with the both of them looking at him so…strangely. "I don't…"

"Sometimes Suzaku," Euphie says, her hand joining Lelouch's, "modesty isn't always a virtue."

"Although," Lelouch says, and his hand is moving faster now, and Euphie's is too oh god oh god, "your diffidence _can_ be rather arousing at times."

Lelouch and Euphie are both gazing at him, and Suzaku's groan is more a result of their expressions (lustful, loving, tender, teasing, aroused, _adoring_) than the fact that they're jerking him off. As if on cue, they both remove their hands.

And Suzaku _understands_ what they want him to do just by the way they're looking at him.

It doesn't take long to get into position. Euphie is beautiful and fair beneath him, a pink blush on her cheeks and her pink hair pooling around her body. She spreads her legs wide, and he can see that she's wet and glistening.

Behind him, he can feel Lelouch's erection against his ass. Suzaku shivers slightly as Lelouch moves his cock in between his crack, rubbing and not doing much else. Suzaku is prepared enough, and he heard Lelouch slick up, but Lelouch is Lelouch. He's a theatrical tease. There needs to be some sort of overture before he can just stick it in.

Euphie is more sympathetic. "Do it now, Suzaku," she says.

Suzaku does not need to be told twice. He positions himself and eases in slowly, slowly…

"No," Euphie says firmly. The blush on her cheeks has darkened, but, besides that, she is impressively composed. "Faster."

Suzaku stops. "…Faster?"

"Yes," Euphie says, "and harder."

"But…" Suzaku frowns. "But that will…"

"Don't worry about me." Euphie reaches up and strokes his cheek, smile back in place. "You need to let loose once in a while."

How can he not worry about her? She's his princess. "But…"

"Not 'buts'." She lets her hand drop, but her smile widens. "That's an order, Sir Suzaku Kururugi."

And Suzaku cannot help but smile as well. He thrusts in all the way, and she gasps, eyes widening, but she tells him to continue. Suzaku, her ever-faithful knight, does just that. He thrusts in and out, his hips snapping forward, and it's not long before she's moaning aloud, her full, pink lips forming a little 'o.'

And Lelouch finally, _finally_ decides to stop being a tease and presses inside of him, and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as Suzaku expected it to. And, although he cannot see Lelouch's face twisted in pleasure, the telltale signs (throaty groans, gripping his hips too hard, the erratic movements) are extremely gratifying.

"You're wonderful," Euphie suddenly gasps out, and Suzaku replies by kissing her on the forehead.

"Magnificent," Lelouch breathes, and Suzaku reaches backward so he can entwine their fingers together.

Suzaku knows he's close. Euphie is clenching around him, and Lelouch is hitting that spot inside of him over and over and over again. The last things he registers before he comes are Kallen's hand on his back (firm yet soft and rubbing soothing circles) and Milly's lips against his cheek (wet and tender as she giggles against him), and then that one word again:

_Divine._

* * *

><p>When Suzaku awakes, his sheets are sticky, and the room is completely dark. He's alone in bed save for four formerly fluffy pillows that are now flattened and dented and leaking down.<p>

In a few hours, he will walk to school with his childhood friend, and they will laugh and chat and engage in their usual banter. Once classes are done, he will report to the student council room, and a certain student council president will greet him enthusiastically and bombard him with tasks while a certain not-so-sickly schoolgirl looks on with an amused expression. Afterward, he will report to his princess, and she will ask him about his day and giggle over the nefarious deeds of a deceptively cute cat.

And their ignorance will be very much blissful.


End file.
